Digital three-dimensional (3D) models can be generated based on scans of architectural spaces (e.g., houses, construction sites, office spaces, etc). Often times, a 3D model generated based on scans of architectural spaces includes large amounts of unprocessed data (e.g., raw data). However, it is difficult to employ unprocessed data associated with scans of architectural spaces to accurately generate, interpret and/or modify a 3D model.